Count Down
by Famirad
Summary: Koji Suzuki and Ryo Kudou have suddenly become the primary targets of Kubere: no longer can either scientist count on Gawl to protect them. They must fight for their lives as the enemy generators resume their assault. Takes place after the end of DVD 3. *
1. First Vision

Count Down 1 **Count Down**   
by Famira Damaris 

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Generator Gawl or its characters! No sue! Sue is bad!   
**Author's Notes**: First of all, I'd like to say congratulations to Wyna for her fanfic. Very good - don't know if I can get the character's down like she did, but I'll give it my best. A lot of people misunderstood my complaint about the way she portrays her thoughts - actually, I was mostly joking, and didn't think people would take it so seriously (the brackets are something I usually use, but I was referring to how she was indenting over the place. I can't help it - I'm a neat freak. ^_^;) Anyway, this fanfic is going to have some *major* spoilers! If you didn't watch up to DVD 3, then I wouldn't read this: certain surprises will be ruined. This isn't really a romance fanfic: but if it were, the pairings would be Masami+Gawl and Koji+Ryo or Koji+Natsume. I'm thinking this is going to be a multi-chapter thing: it depends, if people hate this or not. Count Down takes place two days after the end of the third Generator Gawl DVD: I haven't seen the fourth, and so this fanfic is probably veering off into a totally different direction then the cannon. The generator attack by a LOCUST generator is entirely fictional, for the reader to assume happened not too long before the fanfic, This is basically from Koji's view (but third person). If you need anything cleared up or have any questions, e-mail me at shampoo_famira@yahoo.com. Thanks for reading. ^_^; 

__________________________________________________________________   
__________________________________________________________________ 

**Count Down**   


First Vision   


Koji Suzuki sat down at the table quietly. Ryo Kudou was already there, his pale slender hands folded across his lap. The blond was conversing patiently with Masami's mother – ever the diplomat, he was successfully distracting the middle-aged woman with chitchat, for they were all waiting still for Gawl to wake up. He knew that mild-mannered as she was, she'd never say out-right anything negative regarding the tenants: the complete opposite of her hot-tempered daughter. Koji glanced across the wooden surface at the girl sitting across from him. She returned his bland glance with an irritated expression. She was one of the most expressive people he had ever met – and he knew, probably the one that could be most hurt. He didn't say anything, only listening absently to Ryo's conversation. 

"I'm *really* sorry about Gawl," Ryo apologized, "He's a late sleeper." Of course Gawl had a reason to be exhausted: last night he had defeated yet another of Kubrere's generator soldiers. Koji frowned. At least he hadn't come back in tatters: not too much for Masami to worry over, to start asking questions. 

Masami's mother smiled good-naturedly, "I'm just glad you boys decided to come back: Masami was quite worried." 

The said girl looked up at the mention of her name: a flicker of shame, relief, and then indignation. She sniffed, tossing her head at the mere idea that *she* of all people would worry over Gawl's well being. 

"I - they're *our* tenants! I *should* be worried since you apparently weren't: and you yourself said to think of the money!" 

Her mother smiled tolerantly, as Masami finished up the tirade, pausing for a breath. Ryo had been listening to this with a pained expression, as he was always somewhat nervous when people argued. He exchanged a helpless glance with Koji. 

"Money isn't an issue," Koji commented coolly, "But we should thank you for letting us come back." 

"Any time, boys." 

Masami scrunched up her pert nose, but made no reply. Ryo made another attempt to resume the conversation, this time trying to include the young girl. Koji glanced at the clock, then up at the ceiling. Gawl was really pushing it: another ten minutes, and there wouldn't be enough time both to eat breakfast and to get to school. Koji's frown deepened. Had Gawl taken a serious injury that hadn't been obvious, a reason as to why he was sleeping so lately? If he was wounded badly, he couldn't protect the scientists and then where would they be? Of course, that was rather heartless of him – but it was a heartless future, and the heartless survived the longest. *He* had to be the one to hide his feelings behind the façade of the stoic mask, because he had ended up as the leader. If the future could be prevented, well, then he maybe he could afford to be a little more caring. 

"I'll go wake up Gawl," Koji told the others, getting to his feet. For more of Masami's sake, "We're going to be late at this rate." 

No argument, and he left the room, padding up the stairs to the second floor. They'd returned to boarding at Masami's house once again, after the meeting with Professor Nekasa: Ryo was for it: he explained he had no doubts that Kubere knew of their relations with the girl and her family, and that their well-being could be threatened. Best to be close so they could lend their protection. Gawl hadn't made much of an argument at the time: he'd still been hurting from the fight with the Arachnid generator. Koji had been the only one who hadn't quite agreed, but the blond scientist had gradually convinced him. And so here they were. Back where they had started. 

The tall young man opened the door to their room. The lights had been turned out since he had last been inside. Gawl had apparently woken up to turn them off, only to go back to bed immediately. A habit picked up here in Oju: before, in the lab, he hadn't slept in a normal futon, instead in the womb of his holding tube. Ryo had always been the one to "wake" Gawl up, not Koji. Strange that it suddenly would be his role now. He stepped into the room, finding his way easily through the darkness. Both Ryo's and his futon's had been both folded and stored away – Gawl's was still in a little heap, his tan form sprawled all over it. Interesting that he'd be such a restless sleeper when only months ago he hadn't moved at all in his slumber. But of course, he wasn't sleeping in a tube anymore. 

Koji stood looking down at Gawl, give him a quick analytical look. His black eyes didn't see anything wrong with Gawl: he was sleeping with a peaceful expression, and he didn't look like he was in pain. He was a quick healer: a speed demon, compared to the abilities of Ryo and Koji. Any injuries sustained the night before had sealed over, and Koji decided that the only reason Gawl was sleeping so late was that he had a lazy streak. He knelt down next to the futon. 

"Gawl." 

Gawl continued snoring softly. Koji raised his voice. 

"Gawl!" 

A twitch from Gawl was all he received. Koji stood up, and walked to the windows, opening the closed drapes. Sunlight poured in, slashing across the floor and straight onto Gawl's futon. The boy squinted his closed eyes, the harsh light quickly dashing sleep away. 

"Wake up. We're going to be late," Koji turned toward the black-haired boy, "Everyone's waiting downstairs. I'd hurry up and get dressed if I were you." 

Gawl was grumpy, as he rubbed at his green eyes blurrily, "I'm glad that you're supportive. I only saved your butts *again* last night – I think I deserve a little sleep once in a while." 

Koji shrugged, "You slept ten hours. The last generator was rather weak compared to the others as well." 

"Thanks a lot." More sour sarcasm. Of the two scientists, Koji had the feeling that Gawl disliked him the most. He was getting to his feet, still, not wasting any more time. 

"At least no one saw you this time," Koji prepared to leave, "Try to keep it that way – too many mistakes have been made so far." 

Gawl only mumbled something, tugging fresh clothing. Koji left the door open, heading down the stairs as he brushed a loose strand of dark green hair over his shoulder. He'd been rather hard with both Ryo and Gawl recently: he felt a pang of regret sometimes, but they had to press forward. Things weren't going as planned. He had to try to compensate for the irregularities, to try to mold the plan to the changes. The two weaker generators had to rely on Gawl, primarily because of his strength – Koji and Ryo were of a lower phase than Gawl. It would take their combined strength to even come close to equaling his. And what about that Saito woman? She'd seen them both generate, now knew that all three, not just Gawl, were generators. For two days, they had gone virtually unmolested: last night had been the difference, the first generator attack since the meeting with Nekasa. But the target this time hadn't been Gawl: it had been Ryo. Weaker, yes, but still the Locust had been stronger than the blond. It was lucky for the scientist that Gawl hadn't been far away. 

[They want Gawl, not us] More complications. He knew their mission wasn't going to be easy, but more problems were arising. [We're expendable: low phase generators, nothing new. The only difference is that we're child prodigies. But they don't need any more geniuses running around. There's only one of Gawl: hundreds of us. They *know* he's different, that he's in almost every aspect superior to the previous generators, including us. They want more soldiers like him. He could be the end of our "evolution", the last rung of the ladder, the highest possible level] He had often thought of this, among other things. Gawl and Ryo were bound to break under the stress sooner or later. They needed to take their minds off their situation: even with the urgency of their mission, he knew he couldn't risk losing either. They needed to blow of their steam somehow. Masami was Gawl's vent; he was usually very satisfied in her presence, though he'd never admit it. With Ryo…Koji just wasn't sure what to do. He did worry about Ryo: the most unstable of the three, though many regarded them to be strong people. He'd have to figure something out. 

>>>>>>>>>>>> 

Koji sat back down at the table, nodding to Masami's mother and her daughter. Ryo caught his glance, silently questioning him with his expressive sky-blue eyes. Koji stared back, only raising one eyebrow. Ryo gave the barest perceptible nod – Gawl was in good health. It was a constant worry, between the two scientists, if Gawl was one day wounded beyond his abilities to heal. Ryo usually showed more concern to Gawl, most likely the reason why the boy trusted him more than Koji. 

" – Festival?" 

Koji looked up. Masami's mother was regarding him curiously. 

"Excuse me?" The most intelligent thing he could think of at the moment in way of a reply. 

"There's a festival three days from now. Are you going to go? It's a rather big event – it celebrates the founding of Oju." 

Koji blinked, "I didn't know. I'm not really sure." 

"I'm sure it would be fun to go to," she replied, "Besides, what with all the pressures on you guys, I think it would be a good idea to relax for once." 

[She can say that again] Koji thought dryly. Masami was shooting her mother a strange expression – Koji understood that it was usually the parents that pressured children into obsessing over the completion of schoolwork. He had to admit that the woman was probably the most laid-back parent he had ever met. 

"Relax? Does that mean I can go back to sleep?" 

Masami scowled at Gawl, who was tromping – loudly – into the room, rubbing at his unruly shock of black hair. Despite the bickering (harmless, generally), Koji thought they got together well enough. Still, these personal relations were a chink in the group's armor. It couldn't be helped. Irritating enough that she had a nosy streak. 

"All you ever do is *sleep*!" Masami complained. 

Gawl grunted, plopping himself down with a thud at the table. He yawned, "I was checkin' my eyelids for holes." 

"You should be checking your *brain* for holes, Gawl." Masami started to eat, reaching out with her chopsticks. She and Gawl exchanged dark expressions, both egos ruffled. Ryo held up his hands – being the peacemaker – and loudly pointed out that the breakfast was very tasty today. Both ignored him, still bantering. Koji rolled his eyes. 

"If I have holes in my brain, it's because of *you*! *Anyone* would be brain-dead after having to live under the same roof as you!" 

"*Brain dead*! You have to have brains in the first place to be brain-dead!" 

Another exchange of glares, as Koji, Ryo, and Masami's mother continued with their meal. The two started to reach for the last piece of food on the plate between them, as the other three began finishing off the other plates and bowls. Gawl started to move his chopsticks in to pick up the morsel; only to be deftly blocked by Masami's with a light clink. He knitted his eyebrows at her, as she started to take it. Another clink, as Gawl maneuvered his own chopsticks to prevent her from taking the food. Koji frowned in exasperation as the two engaged in a dual over the food, as Ryo futilely tried to break up the battle. 

All in all, rather normal for the beginning of the day. 

Masami in the end won the rights to the last piece of food, which had cooled considerably in the time that she and Gawl had fought over it. She popped it into her mouth, shooting a triumphant look at the loser. He grumbled something, pretending to look like he wasn't interested. [Interesting. Did he lose on purpose?] A sudden random thought. Not too important. He was more concerned with what to do about the generators. 

>>>>>>>>>>>> 

Masami and Gawl walked a few feet ahead of the other two. Masami was *trying* to tutor the dark-haired boy: a math test, today, and Gawl was woefully inadequate to tackle the task with his present knowledge of math. Natsume hadn't yet joined them: another block before she would. Masami was completely concentrated on what she was doing: both her and Gawl's heads were bent down as they held a piece of paper between them. They had stopped in their usual bickering for the moment. Koji and Ryo were left to their own devices. 

Ryo was silent, not meeting the older boy's eyes. He fixed his blue gaze elsewhere – at the trees, the sidewalks, Gawl and Masami, the sky, his hands – everywhere but at Koji. He was still shaken by yesterday's events, at realizing that *he* had been the one targeted. It had been another Locust generator – it had surprised everyone, including Koji, when the generator had completely ignored Gawl, striking at the frailer scientist – luckily Ryo's generator instincts had kicked in, and he had at the last moment dodged the attack. Gawl had generated himself then, disposing of the generator. No one had brought up the subject afterward. 

[It's still something that needs to be addressed. We can't ignore it] But he couldn't just interrogate Ryo – the blond was already very nervous. It would be best if he dropped his guard and questioned him. 

"How're you feeling, Ryo?" Koji asked quietly. 

The blond sighed, "Okay, I suppose." More uncomfortable silence. [He probably thinks I'm as concerned about him as I am about Gawl. But the thing is, he and I are the same: inferior to Gawl] 

Koji continued gently, "We've been targeted, both of us." 

"I know." The scientist was positively miserable with guilt. 

"I wouldn't torment myself with guilt if I were you, Ryo," a touch of his old sarcasm. He paused, and explained, "After all, at Nekasa's laboratory, *I* was the one to generate first, not you. I was also the one that left Gawl alone with Masami and Natsume. I wouldn't agonize myself over it. It wasn't your fault." 

Ryo made a rueful half-smile, "Maybe you're right. But this further complicates things, doesn't it?" 

Koji didn't lie – he nodded silently. 

"I guess our time is limited. We – not just Gawl – can ask ourselves how long we have." 

"The thing is, Ryo," Koji kept his voice low and understanding, "We're in more danger now. Gawl used to be specifically targeted: they thought us only to be pure human scientists, unable to stand up to a generator. They know what we are – we're more of a threat to them now." 

"They were after Gawl, his include cells. They want him alive, not dead. Shouldn't they be trying to capture us also?" 

Koji shook his head, his dark ebony bangs waving in the motion, "No. You have to remember we're phases below Gawl's abilities. Gawl's one of a kind: we're one of a million. Why should they want more of us? Our abilities aren't anything special: Gawl's, however, are off the charts. They've underestimated him. You remember all those tests on him?" 

"…Yes. Although I wish I couldn't." 

"What's passed is passed, Ryo. You can't change it right now: we're going to right our wrongs. You shouldn't worry yourself over the issues of the past." 

"I-I'm sorry. I'm having a little trouble following you." 

"It's alright," the encouragement sounded very alien to Koji: he hadn't exchanged any words of comfort to anyone for months, maybe even years, "His abilities were amazing in those tests, exceeding the expected." 

"The others hadn't gotten as far as we had, Koji," it was almost a whisper, full of shame. 

"Yes. The other test subjects hadn't reached Gawl's levels. We had succeeded where others have failed: what if our enemies got a hold of Gawl in *this* time? The Cataclysm could occur much earlier: if we're eliminated now, it won't affect the research, for they will have Gawl in this time period. Wipe the slate clean, so to speak, and rewrite the future." Koji shook his head. "I can't imagine what they want a new future for: our time was ruled by Kubere, so why change it?" Koji saw that Ryo was visibly uncomfortable at this topic, and so he changed it. "They're attacking to kill – we're obstacles to be removed. Maybe you won't be the target next time: it could be Gawl or I." 

"We've presented them with more targets," Ryo sighed, "As if we don't have enough trouble." 

"We're running out of time and options, Ryo," Koji said, "Eliminating Professor Nekasa is out of the question. The Locust that attacked you was weak: they're going to get stronger to ensure our deaths. If this is to continue, one or both of us are eventually going to die: Gawl can't protect his friends and us at the same time. We have to take into account that Gawl might be the last one of us left: whatever the case, he needs finish the mission in the event that we are dead." 

"He *is* dependent on us. I suppose you're right – he's going to have to learn to live without us. Did you know, Koji, that he regards us as his friends?" 

[No…no I hadn't] Koji was rather surprised at this. He shook his head. 

"It is going to hurt him if either of us dies: we're really all he really knows in way of family units. You know how unpredictable he can be: we don't know how he will react one of us is killed. He still has the maturity of a child." 

Koji and Ryo both glanced at Gawl at this comment. The boy was laughing, while Masami was rolling up the paper with a grimace of irritation. The laughter cut off as he received a hearty whap across the head with the paper roll, quieting down to obnoxious sniggers. Masami was making an exasperated face, trying to get him to pay attention again. Koji turned back to his companion, raising an inquiring eyebrow. 

"He's also a killer. He's learning and adapting, but not fast enough to our current situation." 

"You think one of us is going to be dead before he'll be ready." It wasn't a question, only a fact. 

Koji nodded, "The attacks will surely continue. They want us out of the way: we could be a nuisance, could act as backup for Gawl. There're too many circumstances where they can catch us unawares and alone to count on our survival." 

"We don't have much of a future to look forward to." Another resigned sigh. Both young men watched silently as Natsume crossed the street, tossing curls of pink tresses across her slight shoulders. The delicate girl approached to join Gawl and Masami, waving a friendly greeting. 

"We once did, Ryo. This is the path we chose, and we can't escape it now." He fell quiet again. Natsume murmured greetings to all of them as she came closer: Gawl and Masami's pace had slowed down: they were within hearing range of Ryo and Koji. The tall scientist would have to finish up what he was saying. 

"I'm just saying that you should be more careful in the future. We all should." 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

"Going mobile again, Ryuko?" 

The buxom woman swiveled in her seat. Kennai was leaning against one of the computer consoles, his tinted glasses obscuring his eyes as the surfaces reflected the flickering screens back at her. The rows of images – all from cameras hidden about throughout the school – were showing nothing of particular importance. Ryuko Saito was, however, not interested in these: her almond eyes were only focused on one. The image on the screen wasn't still, like the others: the camera itself was moving. 

"Once again. These children…" Ryuko stared coldly at the screen. It was showing an image of a girl with a curious green ornament holding back brown hair, conversing with a boy possessing shaggy ebony hair and the 'camera'. The view would occasionally turn to look back at a short blond boy and his tall companion, "…so young. Young enough to make silly mistakes, but old enough to make some smart decisions." 

Kennai folded his lanky arms over his chest, watching the woman. Her red lips turned up in a slow smile. 

"They're smart and resourceful. But they're running out of time." 

We underestimated them. I didn't consider that they," " Kennai leaned over, and pointed at the blond and the tall boy, as the image turned back to them with almost inaudible, garbled conversation, "might be also generators. They're not as powerful as the Gawl one, are they?" 

Disdain was apparent in the Ryuko's husky voice, "No. Only low-phase. I'd say they are hardly worth the effort." 

Kennai straightened, "Still, it's better to remove these additional thorns." 

"Agreed. The first generator I sent after them wasn't strong enough. The boy protects them, you know." Ryuko tapped a long fingernail against her narrow chin, narrowed eyes focusing on the screen, and alighting on an image. "That girl, Masami. She has to have some sort of relationship with the boy: perhaps we could play on that?" 

"As good an idea as any." 

"Separate them from the boy – give him a threat that he won't be able to meet at the same time." Ryuko mused, pursing her scarlet lips with amusement. "Two generators. One after Masami. The other after one of the scientists…but not right now." 

"And why is this, may I ask?" 

Ryuko swiveled back to face him, "Let's just say I'm curious. I want to see these other generators in action. The first battle had been unbalanced: too powerful for them. I'd like to pit them against a weaker opponent. By themselves and as a team. We could learn how generators work together. It would be rather interesting, don't you think?" 

"Somewhat. As long as we aren't delayed too long by this pet project of yours." Kennai grunted, and then gave a small smile to take the sting out of his words. The biologist returned the expression, "Any particular generators you want?" 

"…They're probably able to handle a Cyclops by now. Some generators' abilities improve over time, so…" Ryuko shrugged, deep in thought. "…Muse. Arachnid. And a Sound. Easier than the newer ones, but they should be a challenge." 

"What about a Manta against the Gawl generator? It would further confuse these children." 

"Sounds good." A pause. "Don't you have somewhere to go, Kennai?" 

Another smile. "Why so I do...I suppose I'll go see to your generators while I'm at it. Until then, Ryuko." 

He turned, and vanished into the shadows, the hiss of a door heralding his departure. The tall biologist leaned toward the screen, scrutinizing it again. The sound was unintelligible: too low – as it was, she wasn't interested in their conversation. The little group was close to the school grounds now, as the view turned once to glance at the buildings. She might as well chose which scientist she wanted to test first before she left the secluded room to take her place as the biology professor. 

She knew their names. She usually didn't bother with names – remembering names meant that someone was important, to be worth her time to remember. Her eyebrows knit. Which one? She didn't know if it really mattered – more personal preference, now. They wouldn't show any spectacular results like Gawl had. But she thought she would enjoy toying around with them. She usually derived great entertainment from such things. She made her decision, staring at the bobbing green ponytail and white school uniform as the 'camera' drifted back. 

"I think our little 'game' is over, Koji Suzuki. I think this will amuse me more than your quaint little philosophies. I hope you're as good at being a generator as you are a scientist."   
  
  


To be continued...   
>>>>>   
Heh, that's the end of the first Vision of Count Down. I'm not *too* sure where I'm going with this, but I'm getting some ideas. Gawl and Koji are my favorite characters in the anime: actually, it was first Gawl, until I watched it all over again. Koji's so bishounen in the first DVD! *goes drool in a corner* Actually, I think Generator Gawl characters aren't as difficult to write about as other characters, like Wufei from Gundam Wing or video game characters. I liked writing this, but like all writers, I need feed-back to survive. ^_- In that aspect, I'm not at all different from Wyna.   
Still looking for the script to Dungeons & Dragons. Kinda wanna MST Pearl Harbor. Finals coming up. I really should be studying. Not much new, actually. Well, I guess I'd better finish this up. Feed-back, suggestions, reviews, flames, feel free to e-mail me at shampoo_famira@yahoo.com or AIM me at S Duo Maxwell 02. Thanks for reading again. ^_^   
  



	2. Second Vision

Count Down 2 **Count Down**   
by Famira Damaris 

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Generator Gawl or its characters! No sue! Sue is bad!   
**Author's Notes**: Wargh, looks like I'm getting long-winded with this fanfic! Sorry, sorry! I do tend to babble with writing - but yes, there is ACTION! *false gasp* How could this be, with a Famira-fic? Koji and Ryo each do their fighting in a chapter: don't know if I'm any good at describing fighting tho I'll do my best :P Anyway, this fanfic is going to have some *major* spoilers! If you didn't watch up to DVD 3, then I wouldn't read this: certain surprises will be ruined. This isn't really a romance fanfic: but if it were, the pairings would be Masami+Gawl and Koji+Ryo or Koji+Natsume. I'm thinking this is going to be a multi-chapter thing: it depends, if people hate this or not. Count Down takes place two days after the end of the third Generator Gawl DVD: I haven't seen the fourth, and so this fanfic is probably veering off into a totally different direction then the cannon. This is basically from Koji's view (but third person). If you need anything cleared up or have any questions, e-mail me at shampoo_famira@yahoo.com. Thanks for reading. ^_^; 

__________________________________________________________________   
__________________________________________________________________ 

**Count Down**   


Second Vision

The bell rang as the group entered the classroom. The other students were gathered in clusters: a few looked up and chorused hellos to Masami and Natsume. The teacher entered, edging around Koji and Gawl. For several moments, the other students ignored the stout man's efforts to gain their attention, still chattering away. Koji watched as the man's worn face made the transition from attentiveness, to irritation, and finally to frustration. He rapped his hand sharply on the surface of his desk several times. 

"Class will now commence! Get to your seats now!" He roared. Another bang on the surface to emphasize his point. 

The students, with muffled giggles and chuckles, complied, hurrying to their individual desks. Koji seated himself, as the teacher took in a breath, as he faced the classroom of suddenly serious-faced teenagers. The short man opened a drawer in his desk, pulling out a sheaf of papers. There was a collective groans. They recognized the papers: the math tests. 

"Don't complain," he scolded the students, "I gave you fair warning: you should have spent the last two days preparing for this." 

[We don't exactly have free time to study, now do we?] Koji glanced over at Gawl: he was yawning, and looking dangerously close to falling asleep on the spot. Masami was fixing a disgusted expression on the drowsy boy, as the teacher began to pass out the tests. 

"As soon as you've received your test, you may start. If I catch anyone cheating, expect to have your paper taken away from you: you'll get a fail. No talking – raise your hand when you have finished, and I'll come and take your test." 

Koji glanced down at the small slip of paper as it settled on his desk. He'd no doubt be the first to finish: it looked easy enough, and his specialty was mathematics. There was silence, except for the occasional cough and fidgeting as everyone bent down to concentrate on the test. He absently scratched out a formula, reaching up with a slender hand to tuck a lose strand of fine green hair behind his ear. It was too bad that their situation wasn't like these math problems: set, and easy to resolve. There were clear rules – one only had to know them to know all the answers. Nothing was determined, like mathematics. [Anything can still happen] Another problem's answer went onto the paper. 

Koji set down his pencil, not bothering to check over his answers. He glanced out the window as the teacher swept away with his test. The clouds outside had darkened from an innocent white fluff to ugly thunderheads. It was probably going to rain soon. He was about to look away, when a slender pillar of blue light shot down from the sky. [Another generator!] He glanced quickly at Gawl and Ryo. Ryo was still bent over his paper, but from where Koji sat, he could see him grimace. The tall boy only could see Gawl's back, but he thought he saw the other's muscles tense. So they had also seen the incoming capsule. The other students hadn't, which was a relief. 

[They don't want the generators to be seen. The attack will probably be after school…but who's the target going to be this time?] Koji's eyebrows drew together. He looked away. He'd have to have a meeting with Gawl and Ryo to discuss the matter. However, until the period was over, he couldn't do anything. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

"Well, back to the john. I'm starting to feel like this is a second home." 

Koji flicked a withering expression at Gawl's little quip. The three were the only boys in the restroom – Ryo had made sure of that before Koji spoke up. The blond was leaning against one of the sinks, stretching out his legs as he tried to pretend that he was relaxed, glancing at Koji and Ryo. Gawl grinned widely. Koji didn't smile – this wasn't the time to do so. He planted his hands on his hips, shaking his head. The roguish grin on Gawl's face slowly faded away. 

"Another generator." Ryo murmured. 

"I'm not *blind*, Ryo." Gawl muttered, "I think all off us happen to have something called *eyes*." 

"Stop it, Gawl. Focus on the situation at hand." Koji said. He glanced around the empty bathroom, "We can expect to be attacked today. Are you up to it, Gawl?" 

The black-haired boy clenched his hand into a tight fist. "Bring 'em on!" 

"So you're feeling better then?" Ryo asked. Gawl nodded vigorously. 

"Still, don't forget that we have to be *careful*. Especially you, Gawl." Koji continued. "We can't be surprised again like that. Ryo was almost killed last night." Koji pursed his lips, "We also need to decide our future course of action before the end of this week: Professor Nekasa isn't of any use to us now." 

Gawl blinked. He hadn't exactly been conscious when Ryuko Saito had told the man that he was no longer needed. He still needed to be filled in on the current situation. 

"The thing is, Gawl, they know of your abilities. They only need to capture you once more, and Professor Nekasa's work will become obsolete," said Ryo. 

"That's something to look forward to." 

"You lose control too easily, Gawl. You're going to have to be doubly careful," Koji added, and looked from Gawl to Ryo. "Stay together, if you can." 

"Yo, Prof Koj!" Gawl pretended to wave his hand, "What if one of us has to go pee or something and we're separated?" 

Koji grunted in exasperation, "First of all, don't call me 'Koj'. And second: in the event this happens, wait at the front of the school until we're together." 

"Gotcha." 

"Alright, Koji." 

Gawl was the first to leave the bathroom, Masami's voice piping up outside as she started to make jibes concerning Gawl's digestive track. The door closed behind him, cutting off the boy's reply. Koji turned to Ryo: the blond had pushed his slight form away from the sink, watching Gawl leave as he ran a hand through his golden hair in a nervous habit. 

"You're still worried, Ryo?" 

The blond nodded, "I can't help it. I thought we'd have a moment to rest." 

Koji leaned against the tiled wall next to his companion, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"What happens, happens. We can't erase any mistakes we make now. You just have to try your best." 

Ryo suddenly flashed him a smile, and, reaching out, tentatively patted his elbow, "I worry about the wrong things. I'll do what I can. We'll do all we can to prevent our future from being repeated." 

With that said, he left Koji alone. The taller boy looked down at his elbow, which was tingling faintly from the other's touch. Never before had Ryo or anyone ever touched him. He didn't know what to think of it. He was suddenly concerned for the other scientist's well being. Would he fall at the next attack? He hoped not. Koji closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the smooth surface – he was suddenly exhausted. Wouldn't it be nice to just sit down on the floor and doze off? 

But he couldn't. Not until everything was resolved. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

Everything continued as normal up to lunch. Gawl fell asleep in his class: both he and Masami had been sent out into the hallway with four buckets of water. Their quibbling could be heard through the walls. Ryo sent Koji a resigned expression. The two seemed to argue about anything. At least it took the generator's mind off his worries. 

Not soon after was lunch. Natsume knelt down on the grass next to Masami, Gawl plopping down on his back as Ryo and Koji seated themselves close by. Masami's mother and Masami had made the lunch: rolls of meat encased in rice, which were actually quite good. Koji glanced at Natsume – she hadn't taken part in the conversation, instead keeping to herself. It troubled Koji, a little – something was on her mind, keeping her preoccupied. He fiddled with his PDA, glancing discreetly at the pink-haired girl. She was avoiding his glance, and he was suddenly uneasy. Ryo fidgeted next to him: had he noticed anything amiss? 

At that moment, the PA rang. Gawl and Masami looked up curiously, as did Koji and Ryo. Natsume was the only one to not react - she ducked her head, her thick pink hair hanging down in a curtain that hid her face from the others. 

"{Suzuki. Koji Suzuki, please report alone to the biology department. Koji Suzuki, report to the biology department.}" 

Koji turned: the others were staring at him with curiosity. They were wondering what he had done, or what he had lost. He himself hadn't the slightest clue. As far as he knew, he hadn't lost anything, and he had nothing to do with the biology classes. He stood up, brushing the grass from his pristine uniform. He didn't really have much of a choice. He still had to act like he was a normal Oju student. 

"Excuse me." 

What was going on? 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

Ryuko was once again sitting in the small room of computers. She had finished teaching her biology classes for the moment, which consisted of the boys trying to hit on her and receiving failing marks for their lack of attention. The fools. They'd never amount to anything, if they actually had a chance of surviving. Kennai was still gone, but a generator had arrived not long ago. At least she'd see something amusing today – the students had been testing her patience for a while. And usually she was a *very* patient woman. 

She watched as a slender figure headed slowly down one of the hallways on an interior camera. Behind her, a small form shifted impatiently. The buxom woman glanced over her shoulder. 

"You'll get your turn. But I don't want you engaging in combat in *my* lecture hall. Find somewhere else to fight – I don't want to be held responsible for trashing school property. You got that?" 

A faint giggle of acknowledgement. 

"Good. Go out and 'escort' him to better battlegrounds." Ryuko turned back to watching the screen, keying another camera to focus. "There's an empty auditorium in the back. It's scheduled to be torn down – no one should be there." 

A shrill voice, full of laughter, "Okay. See Muse people will not. Muss happy!" 

"Just go. Don't dally around and keep me waiting." 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

Koji had his own suspicions. He wasn't one to walk blindly into something – he thought this was obviously a trap. But then again, one had to take risks to gain knowledge. He passed no fellow students in the corridor – his soft footsteps were pounding back at him, bouncing off walls and echoing. [Still, it's better than if all of us went] Something was up: why else would he be told to come alone to the biology department for no reason? He wanted get whatever it was over: time *wasn't* on his side, and delays like this were only slowing down their progress. 

He paused before the double door of the biology classroom, only glancing at the plaque identifying the teacher. Ryuko Saito. He knew the who and how – but he still didn't know the why. From his impression, his brief talks with the older woman, she had reasons for being involved: that, if it hadn't been necessary, she wouldn't have been part of it. He had seen her two days ago, when she had revealed the capture of Gawl. Only through the intervention of Ryo and Koji, had Gawl been able to escape. 

The door hissed open: it was unlocked. Koji cautiously stepped into the sprawling white lecture hall, looking about. It appeared empty: only a mess of papers on the podium showed that anyone had been inside previously. He hadn't seen the little girl when he had entered, for she had been half-hidden behind the podium, which was dwarfing her. The fine hairs on the back of his neck began to rise, and he instinctively had identified her. A generator. Here. 

The girl turned to face him: she couldn't have been over twelve, her long chestnut hair spilling down in curls to her small back. Overall, she appeared quite human, except for the disconcerting fact that her eyes seemed to be far too large for her head. The violet orbs had fixed themselves on him, as the generator-girl skipped around the podium toward him, her sundress billowing around her small form. Koji tensed: a battle could erupt at any time - though if it had been his decision, he wouldn't fight in such a crowded environment. Too many people and risks. 

As if reading his mind, she chirped up, "Too many people for fight! Muse uncomfortable. Muse sad when too many people!" 

Muse suddenly whirled, and started daintily for a door at the far end of the lecture hall. She looked over her shoulder – nothing actually was stopping him from just turning and running away down the hall, to avoid the generator. Her expression shifted from blank innocence to a sly one, "No come with Muse, and Muse attack other people. Muse want kill now, make worthwhile time to Muse!" 

He didn't have much of a choice, did he? It would be hell if the people here at Oju saw a generator before they were ready, could easily blow his cover. He'd have to go along with the girl-generator. [There's less and less choices presented to me. But I always am the one that has to make the final decision, despite the lack of options] He stared hard at the smaller generator's quite human back. She was leading him across a weed-strewn yard, hopping from broken flagstone to the crabgrass, toward a large building. All the entrances had been boarded up with plywood. 

[And I suppose that's where we can fight. No one to notice anything] Muse stopped next to a sided door, tapping her little feet with impatience. She wasn't going to open the blockaded door: she wanted him to do it. 

Koji hesitated before the building. The plywood didn't look that strong – even *he* could handle it. The tall boy reached out, and, grabbing the two slats of wood in both hands, ripped them from their nails with a crack, his muscles straining a little. Muse made a small noise at this…disgust? Or admiration? He couldn't know – generators were emotionally lacking. So far, most generators took fulfillment from killing – something that didn't require much thought on their part. He stalled as the girl let herself in: a brief flash came from within. She had shed the little girl disguise. 

"Now. In!" An inhuman voice, horribly garbled. He could barely understand the words, "Generate!" 

Koji complied. He could vaguely make out the segmented form of the Muse generator, the curves of its body, in the feeble light of the abandoned auditorium. Her long hair had shifted into two nasty tentacles, armed with pincers. He knew Gawl had once fought one of these – but that generator had been a full adult. This one could only have been in late adolescence. [I guess I have no choice, then] 

Koji clenched his hands into fists, and with a shout, quickly began to shift to his own generator form. A momentary flash of light blinded him, and he could feel his insides shifting in protest as his skin hardened over into dark olive plates. Sparks were flying off him, as the forming organic plates clashed against each other. His face was changing, as his eyes were covered and armored. It only took a brief moment, but as the mist cleared, Koji was no longer recognizable as a human. The only distinctive traits that remained were his two-legged stance and the tail of armored plates hanging down where his ponytail had been. Power was rippling through him – though his eyes had been covered, he somehow had retained his vision, superior to his as that of a human's. 

The shadow of the generator Muse took a step back, as Koji straightened. A second's hesitation, and Koji dashed forward, bringing back his fist in a punch. His opponent weaved out of his way, sliding away like water from his blows. They had moved backward in auditorium, dust rising in clouds. It was getting hard to see Muse, the particles beginning to irritate the sensitive olive skin covering the plates of his organic armor. 

Muse danced away, tauntingly close, yet far enough to be out of his reach. So far it hadn't made any moves to attack: Koji was lulled into the false impression that it was too slow, didn't think that it was toying with him. Thus he was taken by surprise when the enemy generator suddenly vaulted over his head, catching a glimpse of one of its hands as it morphed into a blade. The next moment, he felt the something slide into his right shoulder, a sharp spear. He had been so astonished that had first he didn't feel the pain, whirling around as the blade was ripped out. He was nearly bowled over by the lances of fire that seemed to be ripping his whole right side apart, staggering. It wasn't a serious wound, but he had been so startled… 

Muse has apparently gotten bored of playing. Its face began to split vertically down as jagged dagger teeth gapped at the appearing mouth. With a high-pitched shriek, it dived toward him, toward the throbbing, glowing "jewel" on the left side of his torso. The most vulnerable spot of any generator, the core. To strike the fatal blow. 

This realization prompted him to *move*. With sudden strength in his legs, Koji leaped straight up toward the rafters. He didn't quite make it, having to reach up with his hands and heave himself over the wood, scrambling to his feet. He landed heavily, stumbled, and regained his balance. He could hear the strange musical warbling of the Muse's antennae as it gave pursuit. He ran down the decaying rafters, picking directions at seemingly random. The warbling was much louder: a high-phrase generator, Muse was faster than he, and gaining ground. The ceiling was only a blur: at this rate, he'd run out of places to run, and would soon be cornered. The other generator was tailing him like a hunting dog, making a shrill yip that sounded like a warped girlish giggle. 

He didn't have much of an advantage in this battle, except that the Muse generator didn't show any creativity or imagination: it could be tricked, if he had the opportunity. Its mentality was rather close to the dogs of the hunt than anything else. The Muse was almost upon him, the musical warbling having changed to screams as the antennae began to flail viciously at his back like barbed whips. He could feel the back plates starting to peel off under the blows, as pain assaulted him. He didn't have much time to plan a trap. 

Suddenly, he *knew* what he was going to do, spotting thick netting hanging from one of the rafters. Would the Muse generator fall for it? Not enough time to worry about it – he had to act now. Koji abruptly veered left. 

He leaped, flying to open space. He hung there for a tenth of a second, and suddenly began to drop like a stone. He stretched out his clawed hands as far as he could: they caught the netting, stopping his descent and nearly wrenching his arms out of their sockets. 

A form shot past him: Muse had indeed thought he was still falling, had fallen for his trick. Koji let go of the netting, propelling himself with a kick against the wall and falling toward the other generator. He ploughed into Muse's back as gravity took hold of him. The ground was rushing up, and he could feel the slender generator struggling wildly under him to escape, a blow on his face, to his torso. With a deafening explosion, both hit the ground, dust rising up in a thick cloud. 

Koji fought to remain on top of Muse, who was squirming, trying to buck him off. He could only see the red core of the enemy generator shining through the dust particles, the scarlet light to guide him. He wasn't thinking now – only acting on instincts, actions that seemed natural. His claw-tipped hands shot out, and plunged into the Muse generator's chest, ripping even through the strong plated armor, closing around the glowing core. Muse gave a strangled shriek, and in a last attempt, wound one of its antennae around Koji's throat, squeezing his breath away. 

Dark spots were dancing in his vision: somewhere in the distance, he could feel his arms regain their grip on the core, and rip it out. An ear-piercing wail, and slowly he was able to breath, no longer being constricted. The generator pushed the dying Muse away, unable to push himself up to his knees. His breath was coming in ragged gasps: it was his first one-on-one battle, and he had underestimated the effort required. He couldn't maintain his generator form, suddenly able to *think*: he started to shift back to his human one, hardly feeling the shrinking, weak sensation. 

Koji opened his eyes to see his human hands splayed out before him. He was still wearing the Oju uniform, could still feel the pain in his shoulder, the ropes of fire across his back. But he knew that only his clothes would show perhaps a tear or so, but not much more. The wounds were still there, but they were hidden. That was the difference between Ryo, he, and Gawl: Gawl's wounds usually were visible, usually kept external, though he was a faster healer. Koji and Ryo could hide most wounds, as they were made internal – one of the reasons it wasn't good for them to generate a lot. A blow to Gawl was cushioned by his flesh: any blows against Ryo and Koji completely bypassed any cushioning, hitting the inside completely. 

He glanced over at Muse: the generator was gone, its body destroyed by its death. He felt no regrets, though the Muse had taken the form of a little girl. No shame. He rolled up his sleeve, awkwardly looking at his shoulder: only residue blood. A few more moments, and perhaps he'd be able to stand up. He was still amazed that he had actually survived. 

[I can't stay resting too long.] Koji looked up – his hair had torn lose in his transformation, and was in his face. He'd have to put it up, to see that he didn't look like he had been rolling around in the dust. He was tired: he knew how Gawl felt after every battle. He just wanted to lie down on the spot, to sleep for hours, to gorge on food. He felt somewhat sick: he wasn't used to generating. Or perhaps it was his stomach? He hoped not, hoped that nothing, none of the stomach wall was torn – everything hurt too much for him to make much of a diagnosis, and his healing abilities couldn't deal with such a serious injury. Koji sucked in a breath of stale air, heard his own gasps sound alien. It was pretty obvious what had just happened. 

He'd been the target this time: he inwardly hoped next time it would be someone else. He wondered how many generator battles he would be able to survive on his own if they were all like this. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

Ryuko raised an eyebrow. She'd seen the battle – there had still been cameras operating in the condemned auditorium. She was a little surprised: she hadn't thought he'd be strong enough to actually gain the upper hand against the Muse generator so quickly. The whole thing had taken only twenty minutes: only ten for the actual battle. She tapped a long nail thoughtfully against the metal surface with sharp clicking sound. He had fared better than expected… 

She was still regarding the row of screens with a thoughtful expression when door behind her hissed open and shut. 

"So…how did your first little trial run work, Ryuko?" 

"Good enough." Ryuko pushed herself to her feet, fitting her glasses on the bridge of her nose. She had to return to her job as biology teacher in a few minutes. Of course she had to look the part. She began to pull her long hair into a ponytail. "I think that's enough for today." 

"Got tired of the sport, didn't you?" Amusement. 

"I wouldn't say *that*, Kennai," she pushed the rim of her glasses further up her nose, "rather that this has to be spaced out. Tomorrow, it will be the other scientist, then both of them against Sound…unless you have objections." 

Kennai quirked an eyebrow, "I have none. We have generators to spare." 

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a class to teach." 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

Koji had recovered well enough to return to class, as the bell signaling the end of the lunch sounded. He was hurting all over: it pained him to move his left shoulder. He was stumbling toward the lecture hall drunkenly – for some reason, his feet were having a hard time following his orders. He'd wiped away the residue blood: he couldn't put his hair back in a ponytail, as he hadn't any more hair ties. The touch of the cloth against his back was agony, rubbing occasionally against the injuries caused by the whip-like tentacles. His dark eyes were clouded with pain as he leaned against the wall with his good shoulder, the sky of dark clouds rumbling with thunder. 

He could hear the shouts of the students returning to their classes. He should probably join them – he thought he could ignore the pain throughout the rest of the day. He looked down at his uniform – there was a small, quarter-sized hole in the right shoulder, though his own blood had sloughed right off, his skin to all appearances unbroken underneath. If he positioned his hair…just so…good. The hole wasn't visible at all now, neither were the tears in the back of the uniform. He knew that Ryuko Saito had a hand in this: but what could he do? The only thing he could think of was try to come up with a fast plan that would accomplish their mission as quickly as possible before the generator attacks overwhelmed them. 

[I'll give them warning when we return to Masami's house] Koji pushed himself away from the wall – his balance was improving, and he was able to stand without swaying. Was this how Gawl had felt after a battle? But then again, he had to remember that everything regarding Gawl was improved, superior. He was getting a little bit nauseous: from the tests, he knew that Gawl had experienced no internal sickness. He supposed it would pass: his main concern was finishing the school day and having a conference with his colleagues about the situation. Sure, he had said that the generators would probably get stronger. He hadn't realized that they'd be so much stronger: he knew from his research in the future that the Muse type was at least double the strength of Locusts. 

Koji forced himself to stand straight, and headed around the building: he didn't want to run into Ryuko Saito by chance. It was easy enough to blend into the crowd, though he couldn't spot Gawl or Masami, or even Ryo, for that matter. People were continuing to jostle past him, occasionally brushing his wounded shoulder or his back. He'd bite his lip: it was instinctive, his reaction to make a verbal expression of the pain, and he was doing his best to conceal it. He didn't notice the short girl join his side at first. 

"Koji?" 

He looked down at the low voice. Natsume was walking next to him, looking up with a worried expression on her face. 

"Hm-m?" 

"Are you alright?" The girl, without any prompting, slipped her arm through his, lending some support. He leaned against her a little, feeling a pang of gratefulness. [Thank you, Natsume. Though I'm wondering why you're suddenly *here*] She was once again avoiding his gaze, refusing to meet it. 

"I'm fine. Where are others?" 

"They all went back to the classroom. Did you find what you needed at the lecture hall?" 

"No." 

In this manner, the two headed back to their classroom. They were the last ones into the room, and Natsume left him to return to her own desk. Gawl and Ryo shot him curious looks, but he only sat down – another jolt of pain – at his desk. Koji stared forward with half-closed eyes as the teacher began to drone on about the morals and themes of a novel that had been assigned a week ago. Koji kept up well enough, giving the appearances that he was actually paying attention: a good number of the students were beginning to droop with boredom. 

Half way into the lecture, Koji began to feel ill. He could feel the bile rising in his throat, swallowed it bitterly. [It must be the after effects. I've never generated so long before] Another few moments, and he had the feeling that he was going violently ill. The idea of him throwing up in the class wasn't particularly appealing. 

He raised his hand. The teacher stopped in his lecture, as several of the students that had fallen asleep stirred. Masami and Gawl swiveled in their seats to stare at him. No doubt wondering what he was doing. 

"Yes, Mr. Suzuki? Is there a problem?" 

"I'm not feeling very well." Koji stood, pushing himself up with his hands flat on the surface of the desk. 

"Go to the infirmary." 

Koji slipped out of the classroom as the teacher resumed the one-sided discussion. His footsteps quickened as he headed down the corridor. Actually, he had no intentions of going to the nurse's office. He turned the corner, and spotted the restroom. He promptly became sick, and was unable to hold back any longer. 

He spent the rest of the day there. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

"Koji, what's wrong?" 

Ryo had trailed after him. Koji was more than a little dizzy: he had spent the second half of school throwing up in the bathroom. A side effect: a nuisance, but it would eventually go away: he thought it was his stomach, but so far hadn't seen any signs that it had ruptured from the battle. Most likely the fact that his organs weren't meant to take a pummeling. He was feeling a little bit better, a good sign that he was starting to recover. Masami and Gawl were walking ahead, conversing with Natsume – something about the brown-haired girl's cooking, no doubt. Or something equally silly. He rubbed at an eye, his mouth turning down. 

"Now's not time, Ryo," he made a gesture toward Masami and Natsume. 

The blond continued rebelliously, "Don't give me that. What happened at the lecture hall?" He suddenly squinted his bright blue eyes, "And where'd you get that bruise? 

Koji touched his cheek gingerly: sure enough, he could feel the tenderness of a huge bruise under his left eye. It hadn't been there when he had been at school. 

"Another generator." 

Ryo's eyes widened. Usually the generators never fought on the school grounds: such actions would surely draw the attention of the public. The only generator so far that had been on school grounds before had been a Locust generator: the beast had driven Koji out of the restricted computer lab before he had been able to finish his work there at the time. Ryo was shaking his head at the taller boy, keeping his voice to a near whisper, "You must have killed it, otherwise you wouldn't be here. What about the wounds sustained?" 

"Internal," a shrug. 

Ryo shook his head again. Koji had made it clear he would continue later. Gawl glanced over his shoulder at the two. 

"Hey, what's with the depressive crap?" Gawl grinned. He hadn't caught anything that had passed between the two – he had a knack, however, for sensing general emotions. He had no doubt picked up on them. 

"It's nothing, Gawl." Ryo said automatically. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

Gawl had almost exploded at Koji. It was actually rather rare for the boy to turn his anger to his companions. Sure, he'd be sarcastic and bitter, but almost never in a fury. Still, he had been furious when he had seen that Koji and Ryo had generated two days ago. He had almost started spitting in his anger as Koji related his story: Koji hadn't left anything out, finishing up with the bouts of illness. Before Gawl could say anything, Koji dryly told him that these were all expected after effects: *he* didn't happen to be a generator of Gawl's abilities, that his "bugs" hadn't been all worked out. There were bound to be problems. 

"Still, how could you go in like that? You *knew* it was a trap, Koji!" Gawl protested. 

"It couldn't be helped. And I didn't *know* it was a generator until I actually got there. She threatened to attack the students if I didn't fight her." 

"But…" it was appalling to Gawl that Koji would just give in. 

Ryo, who'd been sitting cross-legged on the tatami mats, spoke up, "Gawl, he didn't have much of a choice. Muse generators just *don't* make bluffs. It's proven on the tests that had been run decades ago on the Muse types." 

"Still…" 

"It's pretty obvious that we've become serious targets," Koji said, "Ryo and I can be called out at any time: we *are* going to have to generate to protect ourselves. You can't be there all the time." He, however, didn't add that there was a chance either one could be killed: best to let Gawl believe that there was always a way out of a situation, "The last time I checked, we're not helpless children." 

Gawl twitched at the sarcasm, "You don't see *me* getting beaten up though! I mean, you guys are way weaker'n me: and you go still go waltzing around! You're going to get killed one day – a good punch is all it takes to squash your guts." 

Ryo stared down at his hands, "We can't help it, Gawl." 

"What do you want me to do? I'm not some instant-genius, I can't just break my way into Kubere by myself!" Gawl was going out in full rant, "I'm supposed to be protecting you guys!" And unspoken, the question of where would *he*, Gawl, be if the two scientists weren't there? He needed their help as much as they needed his. 

"Don't concern yourself with it." Koji replied. Gawl was traveling off topic again, and he steered it back to what they had originally been talking about, "Something needs to be done. We have only little over a week before *it* happens." 

"We had thought that by reaching Auge, we could reach Professor Nekasa…." Ryo added. He was silent, tracing with a finger the length of the tatami mats, then looked up, "He still might know something though. Maybe we should try to locate him again – he must know of Auge's setup at least. He had to have some limited access to work there. If we find him, we could try to gain access to Auge's databanks...?" 

Gawl flopped down on his back, folding his hands behind his head with a disgruntled snort, "I can't believe neither of you thought of that before-" he cut off, as there was a soft step outside the door. It opened without waiting for an invitation. 

"What part of knocking don't you understand?" Gawl, sitting up, growled. 

Masami poked her head in. She nodded cordial greetings to both Koji and Ryo, and made her face into a leer as she turned to Gawl once more. 

"All of it. You're going to flunk out of Oju if you keep ditching out on the homework, so get downstairs for tutoring!" 

Gawl got to his feet, mumbling something, and followed her out. Koji and Ryo were suddenly left to their own devices. For a few moments, Ryo began to tidy up the room, his movements making the tatami mats rustle quietly under his shifting weight. Koji didn't move to help him – he knew he probably should, but it hurt like hell to move. Not to mention that he was feeling a bit ill again – eating dinner with the others hadn't helped much. He hadn't noticed that he had started to stare off into space until a slender hand waved itself in front of him. He blinked, looking up at the blond boy. 

"We should see about those wounds. I can't do anything about the more internal ones, but any bruises or welts can be patched up," the lithe boy plopped down next to him, holding a small case of medical medicines and bandages. 

Koji sat stock still as Ryo began to examine him. He dabbed at the swelling bruise on his face with a cotton swab, sitting back on his socked heels when he had finished. The blond glanced at the other's back, but made no move to continue his administrations. [Rather nice of Ryo to volunteer] From a bystander's point of view, he supposed it did help if the leader was in good health. But he knew Ryo didn't necessarily think like he did. 

"How's your back?" Ryo was fishing about in the little case, his voice quiet and unhurried. 

"I can't see. Maybe you can tell me." Koji reached – despite the pain screaming in protest from his shoulder – and lifted the back of his black tank top. The blond scientist scooted over, vanishing from his view. There was a moment of silence, and then Ryo returned into his line of sight. "How bad is it?" 

"Many, many welts, very large blisters: some might rupture soon. Still, we should get them bandaged up: you can't be bleeding all over the place, you know. It would draw a lot of attention, to say the least. People would start asking why you've got whip-marks all over your back." 

Koji didn't reply. Ryo pulled out a roll of gauze and a bottle from the little case. 

"Your backbone, it wasn't damaged or anything, was it?" 

"No. The internal injuries weren't very serious there – flesh wounds, actually." 

Ryo scooted over again. He began to wind the gauze around Koji's torso, his thoughtful sky-blue eyes focused down on the task. With Gawl, neither of the scientists had to worry too much in patching him up: most of his wounds earned in battle had been only skin deep, easily healed with his generator abilities. More silence, broken by Ryo. 

"I've heard something rather troubling not too long ago…Professor Nekasa has been moved to another complex." 

So that had been why Ryo had brought up the man in the conversation, why he'd been so concerned with the Auge's database. Koji couldn't help wincing as the cloth pressed against a particularly painful spot, "We're going to need to find him again, you were right about that. However, unless they capture Gawl again, Nekasa is the only link to the development of the include cells." He couldn't have been finished with his work yet – he probably has some interesting information regarding the organization of Auge/Kubere. Koji could probably find his registration number and get into Auge - 

"His ID number's no longer registered at Auge," Ryo raised his voice as Koji started to reply, "I already tried using the phone terminal here to find a lock on his database. I came up with nothing: they've blocked all possible access from public modems." Slash that idea. Looked like he couldn't just hack away from the relative safety of the rented room. Too bad. 

"The professor needs to be found by other means then," Koji shifted his long green hair over his shoulder as Ryo began to tie off the ends of the gauze bandages, "I'll see what I can do. The public lines aren't reliable…I could probably hack into Auge's database, if I was direct connection with it – they probably have records, most likely some information as to where he was moved. Again, the problem we have is that we're almost constantly being spied upon." 

"What about this Oju Festival? Lots of people should be there. It's the perfect distraction, don't you think?" 

"Everyone will be busy. Festivals usually *are* distractions, Ryo." 

The blond scientist started to put the gauze roll back into the case, "We can't all go to Auge – we'll attract to much attention if we do." 

"We'll decide about this later, when Gawl comes back." Koji stood up stiffly, "The festival's still two days away anyway. We need to be as ready for this was we can. No more mistakes, no more miscommunications. We've failed too many times."   


To be continued...   
>>>>>>   
Aigh, probably too long-winded again! The story'll pick up as the generator attacks do, so please bear with me! *gets on knees and grovels pitifully for five minutes* This is probably going to end up as a deathfic - again, major spoilers/guessings to the Generator Gawl plot. If anyone's having problems with the plot, PLEASE e-mail me - I'm practically begging to be flamed or something. I usually put up chapters according to number of reviews, so...(I usually have the chapters done ahead of time: they just stagnate on my disk. ^_-).   
Wyna and I finally started on the PEARL HARBOR MST. It's based on the early script tho (I couldn't find the movie's final script tho. Sort of a bummer). I wanna say thanks for those that reviewed my fanfic, and apologize for my long-windedness. And to shamelessly promote our PEARL HARBOR MST when we finish it. Thank you. ^_^   
Flames, suggestions, feedback, whatever, feel free to e-mail me at shampoo_famira@yahoo.com or AIM me at S Duo Maxwell 02. Thanks for reading. ^_^   



	3. Third Vision

Count Down 3 **Count Down**   
by Famira Damaris 

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Generator Gawl or its characters! No sue! Sue is bad!   
**Author's Notes**: Not much to say. The shortest chapter, more of an interlude to a larger chapter. I could really use some feedback (like suggestions for situations, that sort of thing). The reason it's short is that I'm writing depressed ;_;. Well, there's nothing more to say, so.... 

____________________________   
____________________________ 

Third Vision (teaser)   
  


Kennai lounged back into his chair in the darkness. He didn't know where Ryuko was at the moment – and he wasn't terribly concerned either. She could take care of herself. She wasn't the one he had to watch over. She was in on Kubere's operation permanently, and she couldn't pull out if she tried, if she wanted to. The blue-haired man was more concerned with the operation itself – no drastic results yet, nothing, despite what Ryuko believed. She was a great asset to Kubere, the biologist, but she was taking things too slowly. She had scoffed at him – what was a day or so? So eager for World War III that he couldn't wait? No, that hadn't been it: he wasn't thirsty for blood like others were, nor was he hungry for power. No, nothing like that, nothing quite so melodramatic. 

He had a schedule to follow. Simple as that. 

Kennai glanced out the window of the darkened office: the black clouds that had been collecting all day had finally burst, the rain coming down in sheets, pounding against the ceiling and splashing violently against the panes of glass. It would be over by the next hour – he thought it was a bit pathetic when he could start predicting the changes in the weather pattern without any mistakes: a product of too much over-zealous research on everything regarding Oju. Sad on his part, really. 

He grunted. Seeing that events weren't unfolding to his pleasure, he had decided to take matters into his own hands. Ryuko was more heavy-handed in her approach to things: he didn't particularly approve of how she'd been using the test subject as a mere moving camera, instead of for other uses. He cradled his chin in the palm of his hand, staring at the midnight rain dribbling down the windows. The girl wasn't stupid – she knew what she was. Ryuko was treating her as if she had no brains, something to be ordered around. [She really should take the subtler approach. The girl isn't very productive as a camera] 

Which was why he had that little talk with her earlier today. She wouldn't disobey either of them. He wasn't quite sure *what* she thought. A very quiet girl, one that listened easily, listened to by others and trusted. Just like that Gawl generator, she wasn't as transparent as she seemed. He had the idea that he'd never be completely sure of her feelings regarding Kubere and its operation based in Oju. Still, she had agreed to relay his little bit of information: it wasn't really much of a rumor, since the Professor *had* been moved yesterday from Auge's center. Certain ears must hear what she said: he was counting on it that they would. The Professor was becoming quite a commodity, he thought with the barest grin. No doubt that the three would try to get into Auge to locate the man – try to stop the research, try to do something about Auge itself – and then the trap would be sprung. 

So much faster than Ryuko's plan. 

They weren't stupid, his opponents. Of course they wouldn't all go – maybe one or two, but never in a group to be caught. As soon as Ryuko's little pet project was under wraps, they'd find their way to Auge. He thought it would be a good opportunity for the test subject to practice generation. Kill two birds with one stone that way – he preferred to be as efficient as he could. He knew she wouldn't be happy about it, that she had prompted her friends to approach Auge. Still, she'd do as she was told. She could agonize over it later. After the job was done. 

He liked the idea of separating them. Less danger for the test subject, if the Gawl generator wasn't in the way. Didn't really matter which of the scientist-generators was lured away and disposed of. Whichever one showed up on Auge's doorstep first, he supposed. He wasn't particular about it, though Ryuko might be. She liked to toy with others, a trait that Kennai sometimes found annoying. This wasn't the time for games. 

There was a movement to his right. He looked up, his thoughts broken as a girl stepped forward from one of the open doors leading away from the office. She paused, as if afraid to enter, one white hand on the doorframe, as if for support. 

"Still awake?" Kennai asked. She nodded miserably. More nightmares, no doubt. He still couldn't figure out why she was having such trouble sleeping in a normal bed – the recent attempts had ended in failure: she was having trouble adapting. 

"I just can't seem to fall asleep," she bowed her head, apologizing, "I…I-I'm sorry." 

Kennai pushed himself from the chair, circling around the desk. Her blue eyes were focused on the ground – he thought he saw a glimmer of tears forming. She was wearing a large opaque nightgown, which she was to wear whenever she went to sleep in a futon. The thing was really too big for her, Kennai thought [It's practically dragging on the floor, for God's sake.] She was completely dwarfed by the article of clothing, making her look even more childlike and small. He reminded himself to see that she received proper attire in the future. 

"Don't be. Everything takes time," He brushed her pink curls over her shoulder, placing his hand on it. He turned, hand still on her shoulder, and ushered her out of the darkened office. She allowed herself to be led, as he continued, "It probably wasn't one of the factors built into you, to immediately adapt to changes. Tell me, how long have you been sleeping in a bed?" 

"A week," she told him in her quiet voice. 

"Exactly. You can't expect to suddenly feel comfortable in only a week." 

The sound of the girl's bare feet on the corridor's tiled floor was drowned out by the soft click of Kennai's heels. They were alone: few passed down these halls in the middle of the night. The girl made a helpless shrugging gesture. It had been Ryuko's idea that she be "trained" to sleep in a human bed: in the event that she was invited to her friend's. The biologist had thought it best that the test subject wouldn't toss and turn in the night and inadvertently babble in her sleep. It had seemed rather petty to Kennai, but he let Ryuko have her way regardless. 

"Do you want to sleep in your cylinder?" 

Another guilty nod. She was keeping her gaze on her pale feet, as if afraid to meet his eyes. Probably expecting to be harshly rejected. 

"I don't see any reason why you can't." Kennai said. "We can't have you turning into an insomniac on us, now can we?" 

"No…I guess not." 

"You need some rest. I'll help you into your cylinder – this is the only time, though. Next time, try to stay to your futon, alright?" 

"…Okay," the girl stopped as the blue-haired man did, waiting as he passed a plastic card through the door's lock. It hissed open, bathing the two with a warm orange glow from the interior. He restrained her from immediately entering with pressure on her shoulder from his fingers. 

"You made sure the information was passed on?" 

The girl looked away, her pink hair bobbing with the motion; "Yes…I mentioned it when I was talking to Ryo today." 

"The blond one?" Kennai didn't wait for an answer, instead nodding with approval, "Good. You've done well. I'll have more orders for you in the morning." 

The girl didn't reply, looking down again. She was no doubt feeling ashamed: he still wasn't quite used to the idea of a generator with such strong emotions. He had to admit that she was one of the most depressed people he had ever met. Of course she had her reasons, but still…it took a little getting use to. 

He gestured toward the room, "Let's see about getting you into your cylinder, shall we?" 

The girl walked in, Kennai following after her. The laboratory held several tall tubes: only one looked to have been currently used. The equipment was giving off a faint humming, seemingly alive under the orange lighting. He turned his back on the girl, touching one of the panels: as the screen lit up, he began to key in commands. He could hear the sounds of the girl discarding her nightgown: she never slept with clothing in her cylinder. Kennai kept his eyes on the control panel, watching the tube statistics for any errors. None. He finished, putting the final command for the cylinder to fill up with the stasis liquid as soon as the test subject was inside and hooked up. He knew why she had wanted to sleep in her cylinder – in stasis, she couldn't dream, and wouldn't be plagued by her uneasiness and nightmares, the things she didn't want to think about. He turned around. 

The girl stood inside the tube, having lowered the cylinder around her from the low ceiling. She had the telltale markings of a generator upon her body, the red crossing from her torso to just below her petite waist. She wasn't paying attention to him, instead reaching around her and taking hold of the small cables hanging from the machinery above her. Kennai crossed the room toward the door, expression as bland as usual. She started attaching the wires to her body: as the cylinder began to fill up with the yellow-red stasis "jelly", she sat down on the floor, wrapping her hands around her bare knees. 

She tentatively looked up, and offered him a tiny smile, the expression itself drowning in her own depression and sadness, before she was overwhelmed by the stasis. Her large blue eyes closed, and her body relaxed, as she was lifted slowly off the floor in the rising orange liquid. Kennai turned away, leaving the laboratory, locked it behind him without looking back. 

She trusted him. A bad thing, that. As Kennai headed back to his office, his hands in his pockets, he resolved to change it: it was dangerous if she started to feel close to him. He'd see to getting rid of her trust in him later: it didn't matter if it hurt her or not. She healed rapidly, and she would learn from her "lesson". [She thinks of me like a parent. Her trust is her weakness] What was her name again? Natsume? Natsami? He could never remember it, always thinking of her as either "the girl" or "the test subject". Better he didn't bother with stupid details. Allowing the test subject close relations with any of Kubere's officials was rather idiotic, and trying to maintain such relationships would only take too much time and effort. He hadn't the time and no wish to be close to the girl - he had better things to focus his attention on, a larger goal. 

He had an agenda to keep, after all. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>   


It never failed to surprise Koji that he felt much better in the morning. Though he still hurt, it was a dull ache now, only truly painful when the wounds were aggravated – he had opted for sleeping on his stomach instead of his back. The night had seemed to drag on, and though he had slept well enough, he was subconsciously glad that it was morning. Ryo had been the first to wake up – an early riser, the tall boy had thought he had heard the other scientist tiptoeing about as he folded his futon, not wanting to awake them. Koji had gotten up only a few minutes afterward. 

It was Friday: two more days until the Oju Founding Festival. Masami had signed up to help out with one of the food stalls on the basis that "everyone" would soon know the "true power" of her cooking techniques: through various threats and pleadings, she had convinced Gawl, Ryo, and Koji to come with her. Lucky, that. They wouldn't have to try to prod her to go: Gawl had made it clear (though he never actually said anything) that he'd be accompanying Masami – probably still remembering the two incidents where she had almost been killed by generators. Made sense that he'd want to protect her. Ryo had noted that Gawl seemed to be developing emotionally, though he was still rather pig-headed and easy to set off. A few more years, and he'd almost have the emotions of a pure human. Not that they had enough time: they never did. 

Ryo was seated before his laptop, already dressed in his uniform. Koji joined him, the pale flickering glow of the small screen bathing both of the boys. He glanced at the laptop – he had been expecting Ryo to be looking at Takuma Nekasa's statistics, or something else more closely related to Auge. Koji raised an eyebrow as he recognized the data scrolling down the small screen: various generator types, results of tests that had been conducted. 

"I brought a data disk with this information. I thought we might need it." 

"Really." Koji looked back at the screen, continuing bluntly, "Trying to decide which generators we can survive against?" 

Ryo nodded glumly, "Yeah." 

"It's probably better if we know the odds." Koji said. They were pretty small: neither could stand up to a large variety of the biological soldiers: both were only Phase-1 generators. 

"Yeah." Ryo fell quiet. He'd changed a lot since they had left the future – Koji had known the other as long as he could remember, had worked as his colleague for quite a while. [Hard to believe I never realized how long] He stole a glance at the young boy sitting next to him: still worried, still nervous. [What if he's called out, or attacked by a generator? He runs the risk of breaking down] It was obviously troubling Ryo that the little time they had was limited, that he could probably count down his days on one hand. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

School had gone on normally. Gawl had fallen asleep during a presentation: Masami had kicked a small bruise in his leg trying to wake the oblivious boy up. Luckily, the teacher had been rambling again, too caught up in his lecture to notice. Koji shifted in his seat – today, he was sitting next to Ryo, as everyone had been split up into groups of two. The majority of the class was either asleep or fiddling with some odd object in boredom, few paying any attention. He glanced over at his partner: the blond was staring out the window, a troubled expression on his face. [Only two more days…and little more before the third World War…] 

"…a sacrifice really means anything? Or will all end in naught? To some…" 

Koji ignored the man, leaning across his desk toward Ryo. 

"What's the matter now?" he kept his voice low. He winced mentally at how callous he sounded – had he always been cold? Amazing that now, he would notice. He kept his face neutral: in Gawl's words, his "mule face". 

Ryo sighed. "I'm just thinking…in only a few more days, all of this will be…gone." 

Koji frowned. He knew what his companion was thinking of: the friends they had made, the life they had settled into, the strangers they had passed on the street. Try as he might, he found he couldn't conjure up an ounce of care: for as long as he could remember, he had only thought of himself, if he had or hadn't been slighted, and how things in the end would work out for him. [I've forgotten what it feels like to be compassionate…] He stared at Ryo – unlike Koji, the blond didn't think solely of himself. He worried and genuinely *cared* for the well being of others: he, like Gawl, thought selflessly. [But myself? No] Thinking of this bothered Koji: he didn't like to consider that maybe he was less of a human than Gawl, that maybe he really *was* a cold-hearted jerk. He was silent for a minute, thinking this all through. 

"…I told Gawl about the plan," Ryo continued, whispering, "He doesn't really like it, but he agreed to keep the others out of the way." 

"Good." It had been decided that Koji would be the one to go to Auge: Ryo would back him. Now that he thought about it, Koji was somewhat glad that he would be the one to go, and by himself. No one would be there to see his possible failure, "…Are you afraid?" 

Ryo looked up sharply, surprise written all over his face, "I …I mean…well, yeah…I guess so." 

"Why?" 

"Many reasons, I suppose. I don't want to die, and I don't want to see others get hurt…" Ryo trailed off. He wanted to say more, but he wasn't sure how to phrase it. He was torn between decisions, unsure if he should take action to save a future, and destroy another one. He was constantly hounded by the thoughts of death – something Koji didn't quite understand. He did, however, understand the decision that Ryo had made, that haunted him every day since they had come to Oju. 

"Afraid that the future we chose to save might not be the right one?" Koji asked, whispering back. He was starting to hate the fact that he was the way he was, that he didn't care the way his companion did. Yet, despite the self-deprecation, he found that he wasn't *sorry* at all that he didn't care. Irritated yes, but the forgotten emotions he could give or take. 

Ryo mournfully looked down at his hands, "…yeah." 

An awkward silence. The teacher was still droning on. 

"Worrying like that will get you nowhere, Ryo." 

The blond hissed sharply, and Koji suddenly realized he had struck a taut nerve. He had gone too far. [*Shit*] 

Ryo rounded on him, blue eyes like icy lightning, "Is there something wrong with *caring*, Koji? Or are you too caught up in yourself to feel for others?!" He looked like he wanted to go on, but he choked off, his anger rising. He clenched his fists, unclenched them as he searched about for a way to express himself. 

Koji watched him with an unreadable expression, as the blond boy almost trembled with suppressed anger. Apparently this had been something that had been building up in the other for a while. 

Some of the closer students were starting to look over curiously. 

"I care because I believe I can *do* something with my hopes. Maybe you're just being more pessimistic than usual," Ryo growled, "But I'm getting really sick of hearing only negativity from you. Ever since we first met, it's been nothing *but* pessimism!" His normally quiet voice was rising quickly, almost in a shout, "You've always made things worse!" 

Gawl was awake now, and regarding this exchange with a wide-eyes – he hadn't ever seen the normally calm scientist ever blow up at anyone, had never seen Ryo lose his temper. Then again, neither had Koji: underneath his controlled façade, he was actually shocked with surprise. Ryo's angry words were driving home: he was too stunned to ignore them. 

"Mr. Kudou!" The class collectively started at the thundering bellow. 

The teacher had stopped lecturing, and was now staring at Ryo, frowning, "You're disrupting class. I'd appreciate it if you kept your personal grievances at home: school is for *work*, Mr. Kudou, not discussing your problems with others." 

Ryo shrank back in his seat, his anger fading away rapidly as he realized that everyone's attention was on him. 

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" 

"…I apologize for my poor conduct." 

"Go wait in the hall. I'll be out shortly to discuss your behavior." 

Koji found that he was unable to meet his companion's icy blue gaze: only when the door clacked shut after the blond was he able to look up from the imaginary spot of dirt on his notebook. The passionate words had struck deep, had spurned questions that he didn't want to have to try to answer. He should have taken Ryo's emotions into account from the start: but he hadn't, and now Ryo was furious with him, at the worst possible time. He knew he'd have to try to apologize: with less than a week left, they couldn't afford to have their little team torn apart by an argument, not now, and definitely not here. 

Not with only five more days left.   
  


To be completed...   
>>>>>>>>   
Yes, a REALLY short chapter. There WILL be shounen-ai in the next chapter: I just didn't feel like writing out another battle in Vision Three. This is more of an interlude, to build up Ryo's troubled mind, blah blah blah. 

Not too long ago, my sister got the Generator Gawl manga....kicks ass, in Japanese tho ~_~. But Ryuko and Kennai...*makes a face*...they never struck me as lovers. I guess it's something that got cut out in the anime. Anyway, I think this is the crappiest chapter...it'll improve in the next chapter...I think I'm still shocked over the tragedy in New York tho... 

Please pray for the people in New York and the Pentagon. 


	4. Fourth Vision (teaser)

Count Down 4 **Count Down**   
by Famira Damaris 

**Disclaimer**: Don't own _Generator Gawl_...trying to battle for custody of Gawl though. ^_-   
**Author's Notes**: Looks like I'm on a writing streak or something, 'cause I'm actually getting some work done...well, I don't have anything to babble about, except that I decided to put out another teaser (for Fourth Vision): not sure if I'm gonna have shounen-ai yet...This teaser is basically from Ryo's point of view (just him sulking after blowing up . Also, the idea that generators (or animals with sharp noses) can detect the other generators by individual scents is an idea that Wyna Hiros suggested while I was writing this - thanks ^_^. 

Onto the teaser: or in other words, my little way of stalling for time 

____________________________   
____________________________   


Fourth Vision (teaser)   
  


[He really doesn't get it, does he?] 

Ryo leaned against the low windowsill of the secluded corridor – currently, he was the only student within the halls, though he could hear the laughter and conversation of the other students as they left their classrooms for lunch. After a sharp, admonishing lecture from the teacher, he'd been left to his own devices: the middle-aged man hadn't given him orders to return to the classroom. The blond had retreated quietly to the deserted hallway, and he'd been moodily staring at the grass outside for the past twenty minutes since then, willing the green blades to tell him just *why* Koji had said the things he did, to tell him the answers to all his questions. 

The grass, of course, had no answers. 

Ryo cradled his chin in the palm of his hand; his elbow perched on the small ledge protruding out from the windowsill. He closed his eyes, letting out a measured sigh. The blond wasn't sure why he had been so angry, couldn't figure out what had made him explode like that. [I'm really losing it aren't I? Losing control like that…that's something that *Gawl* would do, not me.] He opened his eyes, staring determinedly at the trunk of a tree only a few yards away. [Still, Koji had no right to say those things to me…what a terrible sense of timing he's got!] 

Ryo watched as an amber-colored beetle trundled up the peeling bark of the tree, feeling his anger starting to rise up again – though he was nowhere near as passionate as before. The nagging part of his brain cheerfully reminded him that it was as much *his* fault as Koji's and that he'd been the one at the root of the problem because of his constant worrying. 

He took the moment to tell his brain to shut the hell up. 

[I don't know why I even bother feeling guilty about what I said. It's Koji's fault, not mine. No way I'm going to apologize for this!] He tried to summon up the intense blaze anger that he had felt before, but he could only feel a pale imitation rise up from the depths, only to fade away like a ghost. Another halfhearted sigh. [Dammit, now I'm just feeling sorry for myself…this is so *pathetic*] 

His stomach reminded itself then that it needed to be fed, the ensuing growl causing an embarrassed flush to rise in Ryo's cheeks. He leaned away from the window for a moment to look ruefully down, as it rumbled again in protest – he hadn't eaten in a while. The blond leaned against the ledge again: he didn't feel like seeing the dark scientist, and he wasn't looking forward to Masami's attempts to cheer him up. He wasn't in the mood to be cheered up anyway. He tried to focus on just staring off into space and avoid thinking all together. 

He failed miserably. 

His thoughts returned, unbidden, to his verbal explosion at Koji. [Why can't he just show a little more of his feelings? He could at least *pretend* that he cares for us…I don't think I would mind being fooled right now] Ryo hunched his shoulders, staring down at his hands. The hands that were far too smooth, the fingers that looked too long and perfect to be human. Hands that looked almost as if they'd been drawn on blueprints and engineered. 

[He doesn't have to be so blunt. I swear, sometimes I think he just *thrives* off frowning. A smile wouldn't kill him] 

He turned his hands over idly, looking at his palms. Koji had only been warning Ryo, hadn't he? Ryo supposed it *was* true: he *did* worry a lot, fixating on every little problem that came his way. Still, he thought Koji could have thought of a nicer way of pointing out some of his flaws – sometimes, he felt he was being treated exactly like Gawl, that Koji apparently didn't bother to make any distinction between the two. 

That might be part of the problem, Ryo mused. After all, he'd been the one that had known Koji the longest, not Gawl. [So why does he treat me like an idiot, like I'm a baby? I can understand why for Gawl – he's still maturing – but *me*?] The blond bit at his lip and, looking down at his hands (so similar to Koji and Gawl's!), he suddenly felt vaguely ashamed. He thrust his hands away, jamming them into his pockets, and straightened. He had known the taller scientist for as long as he could remember: it didn't make sense, that Koji (obviously) didn't think of him any better than he did Gawl...Ryo knew that his partner didn't completely trust the young generator's judgment. [...I guess he doesn't trust me either...] 

He turned this thought over in his mind as he stepped away from the corridor window. He briefly wondered why he cared so much about Koji's opinion in the first place – but no logical answers presented themselves to him, and he gave up trying to figure himself out. His stomach gave another complaint, and a reluctant, almost-bitter smile rose on his face. He'd have to put some food in his body soon: otherwise he wouldn't be able to brood properly, he reflected dryly. 

He started to reach over to close the open window and hesitated. 

[...What's this? ...Something...burning?] 

He sniffed at the air experimentally – again, he caught the odor wafting in, his sensitive nose catching the faint scent. No, not a fire..familiar, though. Warning alarms were pealing frantically in the back of his skull but he ignored the instincts screaming at him as he strove to recognize the smell. 

Almost...like iron...no, close, but that wasn't just it... 

He took another breath of the scented air. Definitely familiar – he knew he'd be scolding himself for being such an idiot later for not recognizing it immediately. For some reason, an image of Gawl came up; but Gawl had a much stronger scent, one that wasn't so…so, well, rancid as *this*. 

Rotting meat...metal and blood... 

He knew this smell. 

A generator on the hunt. He didn't need to guess who its prey was.   
  


To be completed...   
>>>>>>>>   
Well, that's it for now...I'm going to try to make this chapter a lot longer than the last one: another character development chapter. Some subtext that could be taken for shounen-ai. That's pretty much it - except for the supposed "cliff-hanger" (I suck at those, so I'm trying to practice them to get better ~_~ ). Recently finished my _Neon Genesis Evangelion_ fanfic (extremely short, Asuka-based, shojo-ai) Tip of the Iceberg (good little break from _Generator Gawl_ and _Gundam_ fanfics, which I think I needed...). Not sure what to do about the Pearl Harbor MST...doesn't seem that appropriate right now... 

Well, flames, questions, whatever, feel free to send to **shampoo_famira@yahoo.com** or AIM at me at **S Duo Maxwell 02**. Suggestions toward where the story should turn: I'd prefer it if these where in e-mails, than reviews...but hey, I can't complain. ^_^; 

- Famira Damaris 

***Please pray for those in New York and Washington D.C.***   
  



End file.
